


Oh How You Tease Me

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Marvel [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Your fiance has been working nonstop and you’ve grown tired of going to sleep without him by your side. You decide to visit him at work and take matters in your own hands.
Relationships: Carlton Drake & Reader, Carlton Drake & You, Carlton Drake/Reader, carlton drake/you
Series: Marvel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083149





	Oh How You Tease Me

“Car, again? Really?” you sat in the bed you shared with Carlton, all alone.

“I’m sorry, babe. I’m really trying to perfect the algorithms for the Symbiote bondings.” you hear a shuffling of papers, “Once this is all finished. I’m yours, I promise.”

You sigh, “Fine. Don’t stay up too late, okay?”

“I’ll try not to. Sleep tight. I love you.”

“I love you too,” you mumble out, ending the call and placing your phone onto the bedside table. Ever since Carlton drew closer and closer with the Symbiotes, he started working more and more, which meant less time you see him. You hated it. You were lonely and sexually frustrated all the time. Carlton didn’t seem to be bothered by it, so it seems you have to take matters into your own hands.

* * *

You woke up the next morning and, no surprise, Carlton hadn’t come home at all. He probably fell asleep at his office. He did keep extra clothes and essentials there for this reason. You looked at the time and saw that it was rounding to 11am. He’s probably up and at it already. 

You decide to make a small breakfast. You take a shower and get some chores done before you’re out the door. You fix your coat to cover up your sexy ensemble underneath.

Before going to his work, you decide to pick up some lunch for your husband. According to his assistant, he hardly eats nowadays and it upsets you. He’s sacrificing his health and marriage for his work. It better be worth it in the end.

When you arrived, lunch in hand, you smiled at his assisstant, “Hi, Leann. Is he free right now?”

The young, Asian woman smiled back at you, “He’s on a call right now, but after that he has a bit of free time before a meeting.”

“Perfect!” you follow Leann to his office, she peeks her head in, “Sir, your wife is here to see you.” He must’ve gave her some signal to let you in because she pushed the door wider and gestured for you to enter. You thanked her and murmured some words of warning, of what you plan on doing with your dearest husband. Leann chuckled and gave a nod of understanding. Once she closed the door, you locked it.

Carlton was looking out the paned window, his back to you. One hand held his phone to his ear while the other rest in his pocket, “I believe that with having ambitions like mine, there comes an element of failure as well. But nonetheless, my team and I are persistent to develop new ways of helping the people of San Francisco and eventually, the world, thrive with no struggles.” he paused to listen to the person on the line. He turned to see that you sat in one of the chairs on the other side of his desk. 

He swiftly walked over to you, bending down to press a gentle kiss to your lips. He covered the speaker with his hand, “I’m glad you’re here,” he saw the bag of food placed on his desk, “I’m really glad you’re here.” you giggled as he went back to talking on the phone.

He went around his desk and sat into his chair. He stared at you as he spoke, his eyes roaming over your face and your odd choice of clothing. It wasn’t particularly cold for you to be wearing such a coat. 

He watched as you untied the coat, letting the lapels fall open. His tongue immediately wetting his lips when he saw you wearing a black lingerie set with matching garter belt. Were you really walking around in only that?

You slid the coat off, tossing it onto the floor and you slowly opened your legs for him, giving him a view of your lace clad pussy. You move the fabric to the side, and after licking your fingers, you began to rub your pussy right there in front of him.

He gulped and stuttered out a reply to whatever question the person on the other end was asking, “Y-Yeah, I, uh, actually. An important matter just came up and I’m afraid I have to cut this short. Will it be alright if I call you back another time? Great. Thanks.” he immediately ended the call, his phone falling onto his desk.

“You have some nerve coming in here like that and teasing me while I’m on an important phone call, baby.”

You shrug as you continue to rub circles over your pussy and clit, “Just wanted to show you on how lonely I’ve been since you’re working a lot more now. Been craving your cock for weeks and the only thing that’s been satisfying me has been Mr. Rator, Vibe Rator.”

Carlton licked his lips again as he stood from his chair, “I suppose I’ve been neglecting my husband duties. My poor wife being home all alone with no one to fuck her.” he walked over to you and fell to his knees, becoming eye level with your pussy. His hands slid from your ankles and up to your thighs, brushing along your stocking clad legs and the cute little ribbons on the garter belt. 

“I’ve been treating you so poorly,” he murmured as his thumbs grazed over your clit and slit, “How can I make it up to you, babe?”

“I think I know a way.” Your legs moved to hang over his shoulders. You pulled Carlton by the hair and brought his face down to your wet pussy. He happily opened his mouth to give an open mouth kiss to your cunt.

“Fuck, I forgot how good you taste.” He tongue flicked around your clit causing you to squirm around, but Carlton kept you down with his hands. His tongue then dove into your wet slick, your juices collecting on his tongue.

“Shit, Car. Right there, baby. Fuck me with your tongue. Make me cum.” your hold on his hair tightened, making him groan. His mouth worked on licking and sucking you every part of your pussy. Your climax building up even more when you felt two fingers slide in you, and his tongue licking your sensitive nub. 

“C’mon, Y/N. Gimme your cum. I’ve missed tasting you on my tongue so much. I’ve been such a bad husband.”

“Fuck! Carlton! Right there!” his fingers picked up the pace to match the fierceness of his tongue, “‘M cumming. Shit, Car! Gonna cum!”

Carlton didn’t slow as he felt your walls clench around his fingers. It just spurred him on even more to bring you to your climax. He watched as you writhed and shook while the wave of pleasure washed over you. Your body donning a sheen of sweat. When you stilled, he pulled his fingers out of you. He slowly lowered your legs off his shoulders. He then stood up and you eyed the protruding bulge in his slacks.

You bit your lip with a smirk, “You gonna fuck me how I deserve?”

He chuckled, “Whatever my wife wants, she shall get.” he then unzipped his pants pushing them down along with his underwear to flood around his ankles. He bent down a bit, to reach your cunt. He stroked himself a few times before slowly inserting himself into you, “Fuck,” he groaned, “And to think I’ve been missing out on this pussy for weeks.”

He leaned forward, bracing himself against the back of the chair was he snapped his hips forward, his cock sliding deeper within you.

“God, yes, Car! Missed your cock so much! Fuck me hard. Wanna feel it for the rest of the day.”

“As you wish, baby.” his thrusts were harder and deeper now. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed off the walls, “You missed my cock so much, huh? Nothing can make you cum better than my dick in you, ain’t that right?”

“Yes, Car! Only your cock can make me cum hard! Only yours can truly satisfy me!”

“I truly don’t understand how I deserve you,” he breathed out as he fucked you, “You’re too good to me. You take care of me and what do I do, I leave you all alone. I’m a terrible husband yet you still remain faithful to me.”

You shook your head, “You, Car. I’ll always love you, no matter what.”

“Love you. I love you so fucking much! I can’t take it!” he let out a guttural moan as he felt your walls clamp down on him, “You’re close again aren’t you, sweetheart? Gonna cum all over my cock? Huh?”

You nodded, “Gonna cum.” you pulled him by his tie, pressing your lips against his, “Love you. Fuck, Carlton Drake, I love you so much. I’m yours. I’m forever yours. Shit!” you let go of him and pushed your head back with a gasp. 

“Nga, fuck, Y/N!” he leaned down, nuzzling his face into your neck, “Love you. Love you. Love you,” he mumbled over and over again with his thrusts until his hips stilled, his seed spilling within you. 

And there you two stayed for a moment or two, wrapped up in each other after being thoroughly spent. 

Before he pulled out, Carlton pressed a gentle kiss to your lips. He then slowly stepped back, his cock falling out of you, “You okay?”

You slowly nodded, “Yeah, I think this position killed my back though.”

After pulling up his underwear and pants, and tucking himself in, he helped you to your feet, “I’ll take you to the spa tomorrow to get the kinks worked out.”

“You’ll take me or Albert,” Albert was your driver.

Carlton helped you pull on your coat, “I will. I’ve neglected you for too long now. Besides, I’m in need of a mud bath.”

You giggled as you tied the belt around your waist. You then wrapped your arms around your husband, “I do miss you terribly, but I understand. I just hope all this sacrifice will be worth it.”

He cupped your face, “It will be, I promise.” he kissed you once more, “Thank you for visiting and for the food. I love you.”

You nodded, “You’re welcome and I love you too.”

You picked up your purse and headed to the door. Before you stepped out, Carlton spoke up again, “Oh and Y/N?”

You looked over your shoulder, “Hm?”

“I’ll be coming home tonight.” he smirked, “Be ready for me,” he winked at you which made you smile.

“Of course,” you blew him a kiss and exited his office. You thanked Liann on your way out, feeling proud that your little stunt actually gave your husband the push that he needed.


End file.
